


Anders' Adventures in Wonderland's Looking Glass

by bwhi1228



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Alice's Adventures in wonderland, Alternative Universe- Through the looking glass, Andeds with a messy bun, Anders flirts with almost everyone, Anders with a French braid, Anders with long hair, Badass Anders, Fenris might get a little jealous, M/M, Male Hawke totally develops a crush on Anders, almost every character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhi1228/pseuds/bwhi1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon age meets  (Well a mix of the book, cartoon, Tim Burton, and my ideas) Wonderland.Its a mashup of Alice's Adventures in wonderland and through the looking glass. And the story begins with Anders and his teacher (more like babysitter if you ask Anders) Wynne. After what seems like hours of sitting while Wynne was planning the weddings final touches Anders spots an attractive elf with white hair and unique tattoos in a hurry, and decides that following him Down A RABBIT HOLE (what was Andres thinking honestly) was a good idea. After falling on his ass and almost drowning his adventures really start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anders' Adventures in Wonderland's Looking Glass

Anders is hoping that after sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time since Wynne dragged him outside, she'll get the message of him wanting to go back inside. Don’t get him wrong he loves being outside just not when it is cold. _How is Wynne not freezing with just a light blue spring dress with a cardigan?_ He’s freezing his ass off in his jacket and jeans and sitting on cold metal chairs wasn't helping whatsoever. He snorts at the memory of Wynne’s disapproving look when she saw that he had a light blue short sleeved button up paired up with black slightly ripped jeans. _I am so bored of just sitting in this garden. It was pretty during spring and summer, but it’s fall I literally give zero fucks about this stupid garden right now and I really don't wanna be here.At least we are sitting at the table instead of the stupid tree Wynne likes to sit near._

“Anders come back down to earth please.” Wynne smirks without looking up from her journal. Anders rolls his eyes. “Don't roll your eyes at me honey it's disrespectful.” Anders snorts. _How did she even see me do that?_

“Since when am I ever anything but disrespectful?” Wynne closes her journal and puts it down. 

“Beats me, speaking of disrespectful your hair is so messy let me fix it.” She points to the chair closest to her. Anders gets up with a groan as Wynne moves her chair and the one next to her so hers is behind that chair.

“It's a messy bun Wynne it's supposed to be messy.” Anders grumbles as he plops down in the chair she moved for him. Wynne chuckles as she undoes the bun and starts braiding his hair in a French braid.

“You're hair is so long and lovely and I love you're bun but right now you have to look somewhat presentable, your fiancee will be here soon.” Anders groans and picks at a loose thread on his jeans.

“Don't remind me, ugh out of all the people Irving could've matched me with he picked the biggest stick in the mud. Like honestly who names their son Justice? That's just asking for an asshole son.” Anders rants as he crossed his arms. _Why couldn't he match me up with Karl? Hell I'd be fine with Jowan at least he can have fun._ Wynne smiles sadly as she finishes the braid.

“I know Anders, I'm sorry, sadly ever since I can remember us mages aren't allowed to marry who we chose. It’s tragic, I know how you and Karl felt for each other, but sadly Irving has to make those decisions.” She touches Anders shoulder lightly. “Promise me something?” Anders turns around to face her with a pout on his face.

“Depends on what you ask me to promise.” Wynne smiles and squeezes his shoulder before letting it go. 

“Never change or let anyone change you. But remember, to change how things are done now your generation of mages have to take the first step. The world as we know it is changing. And don't stress you're only 24 you have your whole life to make a difference.” Anders smiles and nods.

“I think I can do that Wynne.” Wynne picks up her journal and pencil. 

“Why don't you find that cat of yours? I still have some things to plan for the wedding.” Wynne says without looking up from the journal.

“Okay I think I saw Ser Pounce-A-Lot near your stupid tree.” Anders says jokingly as he gets up. He hums to himself as he walks out of the garden and heads to the tree. The wind blows cold breezes and Anders grumbles under his breath as he pulls his jacket closer to his body. Once he gets close enough to the tree he sees Ser Ponce-A-Lot asleep on the lowest branch. 

“Pounce! Aren't you cold?” Anders asks once he jogs up to the tree and pets his cat. Pounce opens his eyes. Once he sees it’s Anders he starts to pur. Anders continues to pet Pounce until the cat gets up and hisses and jumped off the branch running past Anders. 

“Pounce?”Anders asks in shock. He turns around to see what the cat is after and sees an elf with white hair and strange tattoos. _Those tattoos don't look like dalish tattoos, how peculiar._ Before he can say anything the elf checks his wristwatch and sprints away.Anders doesn't even process what he's doing before he's running of in the direction the elf went.

“Hello? Excuse me elf?” Anders yells as he finally catches a glimpse of the elf.

“I can't talk, I'm already late.” The elf calls over its shoulder. Anders slows to a stop as he sees the elf jump down a hole. _What the actual fuck?_ Confused Anders jogs up to the hole right as Ser Pounce-A-Lot appears near his legs.

“Did you see that Pounce?That elf just jumped down a rabbit hole. I wonder how deep it is.” Anders crouched down. Pounce meows as he looks up at Anders as if asking why Anders cares.

“Well he was attractive Pounce.And you know how I am when I see attractive people.” Pounce rolls onto his stomach as Anders leans down to see how deep the hole is. _This doesn't look deep enough for a whole body to go down._ The Maker must have humor because the second he leans down a little more he loses his footing and falls down the hole.


End file.
